


Courting.

by 04cafe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04cafe/pseuds/04cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult to love him back, but he keeps on pulling her heartstrings that she makes her fall in love with him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting.

**pairing:** Levi/Mikasa

**rating:** T? K? I don't know. K-T.

**summary:** It was difficult to love him back, but he keeps on pulling her heartstings that she makes her fall in love with him more.

**misc:** I missed RivaMika! Poetic summary? Probably it's in the Middle Ages AU. Sorry if there are mistakes about history, etc. Anyways, I think this will only have two chapters. I still have errands to do. B(

* * *

The very first time he had met her, he was determinate that such a beauty did not exist.

Dark orbs that seem to contemplate with an apathetic stare, like the sky at night that were full of stars and a countenance with an enigma. The hue of pink painted her cheeks perfectly nonetheless he was sure that it was a natural thing, unlike others who attempt to beautify themselves by the use of make-up. Soft, plump lips with the color of fresh apples in spring, a small yet a pointy nose—there was no wonder why a myriad of individuals were caught by her beauteousness.

A sip of his wine then shifting his gaze towards another man who was beside the said lady, his thin, dark brows furrowed with displease.

Earl Eren Yeager, the fiance of the aesthetical young woman, did not give her a single glance that would give her the high probability of adding another ingredient for her angelic features.

_**A single smile.** _

Yet, Marquis Levi sat on his seat as comfortable as he could to keep his calm, though his table was only in front of the couple. Crossing his legs beneath, he flicked his optics toward her although her own sight was on the man who she was engaged to, but did not give her attention.

"The brunette lad who is currently in front of us is the Earl Yeager," Marquis Erwin spoke in a serene tone, introducing them though they were the star in the party, ever-composed from his seat beside he, also a wine in hand. "The lady, who is currently by his side, is Lady Mikasa Ackerman," his ocean blue orbs began to concentrate to his beverage.

"I know that," Levi took a sip from his wine, bringing it down to their pristine table when he was done.

"I can see that your eyes have been wandering to the lady," Erwin chuckled, "Unfortunate, that this day is the celebration for their engagement party."

Levi chuckled in a mischievous way, tasting metals and bitterness from his tongue.

He taps his hand through their table to distract himself, or rather, keep his attention away from her or else other individuals in the said party might see, and that is the most displeasing of all.

She moves like a perfect lady of youth, manners that are essential in growing up as a Lady and it was no doubt that everyone sees it except for her fiance.

He declares that one day, _he will see her smile._

* * *

When she got engaged to the man that she fancied ever since that she was at the age of nine, no words can specifically describe how festive she was.

Sasha, the maid that serves to be her bestest friend in the whole world, began to hold her slim hands into a tight grip as she gleefully jumped in front of her mistress for she had the knowledge that the mistress herself had the feelings for the young earl.

Truth that she was happy that day, nonetheless as time ticked by, yet no actions of love were given by her fiance.

Mikasa was a girl with dreams although she never spoke anything about it. She was quiet for she knew the correct manners and things to follow for she lived as a doll for the peers who had looked at her.

She was called as _'cute'_ when she was in her younger days. Dresses with bows and laces were perfectly stitched and her ashen strands danced like forever with the wind as she walked or jumped.

As a teen of thirteen, ' _pretty'_ was the word that characterized her then. Perfumes started to spray onto her neck and some make up to beautify herself were introduced.

As a lady of eighteen, it would be either the words of 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' will be the articulate of peers.

_But such compliments did not make her happy._

It was most likely because either she was used to it or she wanted it to be spoken by the one she loves the most.

But it didn't happen.

Youth sat beside her fiance, who wears his best clothes for it was the announcement of their engagement to the public. However, she realized that this matrimony is only for the better position of her family, not love.

She shoots herself a query by asking if this is really what she wants but answered with an "I do not know."

Perhaps she should not be surprised. She knew adolescents that married at the age of fifteen, thirteen even, just for the sake of their social standing.

She gave an inaudible sigh for she knew that she was unsatisfied. She wished that even once, _just once,_ Eren will give her the happiness that she had wanted in her life, though this was not a fairy tale in the books that she have read.

Next days after her engagement, none has spoken betwixt the young couple. _Earl Yeager is too occupied with his work,_ Sasha states, _therefore he had to time for the Young Miss,_ with a pang of worry in her tone.

Inky orbs gaze the ring that began to hug her finger, and she wondered what would it feel like if it was another ring, from another man.

She was woken up by sudden knocks from her door, from her bedroom in the early morning. Sunlight entered her room, painting it with brightness from the window, to the floor, to her huge bed. Rubbing her eyes and composing herself to the correct mannerisms, her voice spoke in a groggy tone of "Come in."

"Young Miss!" It was Sasha, again with her enthusiasm. "Young Miss, you have to see this! And—Oh, please allow me to get dressed first."

Arching a thin, ashen brow, confused young lady stood up with a silent nod.

When she got dressed, she was pulled by her maid in a gentle manner towards the entrance of their mansion, then welcomed by a myriad of bouquet of flowers, and some even in pots. Her optics even saw her favorite flora, forget-me-nots.

_Perhaps these were from Eren,_ she guessed, _and his attitude towards her had changed into something like this._ _ **A sweet one.**_

But she remembered that he was not that kind of person at all, yet she kept hoping.

Looking at her maid (who was smelling the flowers at the time and a squeal of "Pretty!"), she asked, "Who were these from, Sasha?" then a digit holds a petal of a flower.

"I do not know, Young Miss," she replied in all honesty. "There were no notes or letters present, but there is a paper that was signed that these are for you!"

Her mouth falls agape, then closes them once again, and she ordered to take the gifts in the garden.

* * *

"Are you sure about your plan, Levi?" The blonde man queried his friend as his figure loomed the windowsill. "She, engaged, nonetheless you are courting her without a hint of who you are?"

Levi didn't say a single word, but there was a visible smirk from his lips.

_He will win the young lady's heart._

* * *

"Young Miss," the brown-mopped maid asked for the attention of her mistress whose eyes were closed due to the combing of her hair.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if… Those were from Earl Eren?" she was a bit shy to ask, but pushed the question anyways.

"I do not know, Sasha, but... there is only one way to find out." Mikasa opens her eyes then raises a hand to give the maid a stop, then pulling out a paper and ink from her clean drawers.

"You're going to write to him?"

She simply nods in agreement.

* * *

Mikasa waited for a letter for her to come by after some days as she read silently by her rocking chair with a book in hand and tea beside her. It was her peaceful time. The birds were chirping, everyone was quiet.

She was in the highest hopes that it was from her fiance, not someone whom she did not know about.

It was not new that someone would court her, but when her engagement party came, she expects that gifts, cards and letters should stop coming by for they are not entertained by herself anymore.

Connie, their cook, ran then stood behind her, an envelope in hand with a wide grin drawing out his face. "Sasha was busy upstairs to get the letter, Ma'am. I got it for you."

The young miss smiled in respond and replied with a "thank you."

_My dear Lady Mikasa,_

_A good day ahead of you. I deeply apologize if I have not spoken for some days now to entertain my fiancee, but I do promise that one day, I will bestow you my attention._

" _ **Liar**_ ," she whispered to no one as she read it with quiet.

_Work had been piling up in my schedule lately, and I do have the highest hopes that you may forgive me that. I have the intelligence that you are the brightest and the most feminine lady in the land._

_My certain apologies, though, that you are mistaken. It must have been a misunderstanding for you. I humbly apologize that I was not the one who sent flowers for you. I infer that they are from one of your suitors, but I will gladly try to give you some once I am done._

_Truly yours,_

_Earl Eren Yeager._

* * *

"Thus, he was not the one?" an ask was spoken by her maid who was currently changing her bed sheets, then she sitting on her own study table.

"No… I'm afraid not."

"But whoever was that, he does have a good taste of—"

"Young mistress!" Connie, trying not to stumble from his stance, began to knock at her door. "There is something for you."

When she opened her door, she was welcomed a very pretty umbrella on the boy's hands.

"This is… For me?" She asked to no one as she picked it up with her own hands, though she was sure about the answer.

"What is it? What is it?" The brunette maid asked and Mikasa was thankful that her parents are not present, or else the two servants will be scolded again for their attitude.

"My, what a lovely umbrella!"

"It is."

Connie beamed beside them, "It does not have anything to find out who the receiver was, though."

Sasha gave her the widest smile. "M'lady, I think you have a secret admirer!"

* * *

"Was it delivered?" Levi drank his most favored black tea as his cerulean eyes scanned his garden. He had been thinking on what kind of present will he give the Lady Mikasa next.

"It is," Armin, the blonde boy who delivers the presents replied from where he stood.

"Good," Levi gulps a mouthful of his tea. "You may go."

His servant bows in response as a smile crossed his features, pleased that his master had been starstruck by the young woman, then moving back to his work.

He knew that Marquis Levi was quite handsome that women tried to get his attention—fans on their faces flicking as they get towards him, their smiles hidden gleefully as he kisses their hands but there is no interest in his blue moons.

If ever Lady Mikasa knew how lucky she was.

So sometimes he helps Levi on what kind of gifts should he give her, and he was happy to comply his requests.

* * *

Five months before her wedding, she receives a handful of gifts that she never knew were possible.

There were a bunch of nice dresses (although she never really needed them), boxes of expensive ribbons to decorate her hair whenever she walks by their garden, sweets and pastries, chocolates (that Sasha ate), jewelry and many more. A gift every two days.

They swore that they should just keep silent about this, and never speak a word to Mikasa's parents, or else something bad will happen.

More and more gifts began to flood their mansion that she did not know where to hide the presents that were given to her, it became too difficult to hide about this suitor who never introduces himself.

Her mother gasped at first, the first reaction she gave. When her mom began to knock on her door and entered inside her room, and she herself knew that this was a confrontation.

"Mikasa, dear," her mother spoke in a hush, then combing her silky ink strands in the night. "Whoever it was, I am sure he was starstruck by you."

It was like she was not betrothed at all.

* * *

She did not know how to react or do about this gifts. A month had passed yet the promised gifts or attention from her fiance never came. She was truly an attention-seeker, she knew, but there was nothing wrong with hoping.

Then there was a sudden shout from the garden again, saying that she has a visitor.

Golly, because she never did invite any person to enter their mansion unless they had a letter.

She stands up, straightens herself so that whoever it was, she will be ready; she was fully prepared with her charms.


End file.
